Obscurité lumineuse
by MenalhaMila
Summary: Menalha vit sur une planète avec son ami Seamus. Un jour d'horrible cauchemar concernant Dark Vador lui vienne à l'esprit : Rêve ou souvenir oublié ?


Le réveil d'une force

Fondor est une planète qui se situe dans les Colonies. C'est ici que Dark Vador dépose son vaisseau et marche en direction d'une demeure. Dans cette modeste maison, une mère vient de donner naissance à une petite fille. Le père porte dans ses bras son bébé, des étoiles dans les yeux. L'enfant est calme, paisible, jouant avec ses petits doigts. Mais soudain tout change. Le bébé pleure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un violent bruit. Devant la porte, imposant, menaçant Dark Vador. La mère prend aussitôt son enfant et le père s'interpose devant Dark Vador. - Donnez moi l'enfant. La voix menaçante de Dark Vador venait de résonner dans la salle, provoquant plus de pleure chez le bambin. Le père refusa et ordonna à sa femme de partir rapidement loin, ce qu'elle fit. Plus tard, alors que la mère était en sécurité chez des voisins elle entendit la voix de son époux qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Alors elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la demeure laissant le bébé seul. Dark Vador était toujours présent voulant cette enfant à tout prix. Une fois la mère hors de portait, il entra dans la chambre et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le bébé venait de naître avec la Force. Et le côté obscur de l'emporta avec lui.

Menalha ouvrit les yeux en sursaut le visage humide de sueur. Elle venait de faire un rêve dès plus étrange, tout avait l'air si réel et pourtant tout lui était inconnu. Le lendemain matin en ouvrant la porte elle découvrit Seamus, son ami, qui comme chaque matin venait la chercher pour partir à leur travail. En découvrant la mine de Menalha il ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque.

\- Dit donc ! Tu n'as pas dormi toi.

\- En effet. J'ai fais un rêve vraiment étrange. Il avait l'air réel, sans l'être. Et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil en plus de ça. J'ai eu un mal de crâne soudain et une douleur au ventre… C'était vraiment bizarre. J'ai aussi ressenti un petit changement… Je ne saurais t'expliquer le genre de changement mais voilà. Maintenant pas une minute à perdre nous sommes en retard. Les deux amis se mirent en route pour rejoindre l'entrepôt et y effectuer leur tâche quotidienne. Sur Endor, la jeune Leïa marchait en direction du bâtiment principal. Le Nouvel Ordre avait été détruit, l'Empire n'était plus rien et la rébellion devait à présent remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Luke apparut soudainement, en courant vers sa soeur. Cela faisait un an que le jeune Jedi avait quitté Endor avec un seul but qu'il avait gardé secret.

\- Leïa ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi !

\- Luke, de quoi tu parles. Tout d'abord tu pourrais au moins me saluer, tu disparais pendant un an et tu reviens comme ça. Sans donner de nouvelle en plus. - Je sais, pardon. Mais je devais garder ça secret.

\- Alors je t'écoute. - J'ai trouvé de jeunes élèves. De jeunes Padawans. Normalement je devrais commencer avec des initiés, mais je suis seule. J'ai même un lieu pour construire mon Ordre. - Luke, je suis fier de toi. Tu as enfin réussi ce que tu voulait entreprendre. Ton absence en valait la peine. Tu dois avoir besoin de repos maintenant. - Oui, mais je dois faire quelque chose avant. Leïa laissa son frère frère dehors. Luke marchait de long en large dans la petit cours réfléchissant. Quelques jours avant de revenir sur Endor, Luke ressentit un bouleversement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, alors pour en avoir le coeur net, il demanda de l'aide à la seule personne qui lui apprit tout ce qu'il sait aujourd'hui. - Ben ! Ben j'ai besoin de ton aide - Je t'écoute Luke. Sur un rocher, légèrement en hauteur, Obi-Wan Kenobi apparu. - J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de corrompre le Force. Le côté obscur est toujours présent. - Luke, en dépit de tout ce que tu as fait, le mal sera toujours présent. L'univers est vaste, Luke. Ouvre bien les yeux et surveille tout ce qui t'entoure. Ainsi tu trouveras le mal et tu pourras le stopper. Skywalker enregistra ce que son ancien maître lui dit, pour être prêt à cette éventuelle menace.

Le duo inséparable venait de finir leur journée de travail. Comme à son habitude Menalha partagea ce qu'elle venait de gagnait pour manger, avec les autres personnes. La jeune femme était de ce genre de nature, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait vivre dans ses rêves. Ce soir là, les deux amis discutent sur le toit de la maison de Menalha, comme chaque soir ils discutent de tout et de rien, riant à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais ce soir là, Seamus lui posa une question qu'il aurait dû lui poser bien avant. - Je peux te poser une question ? - Je t'écoute. - Ça va faire un an que je te connais. Mais au final je ne sais rien de ton passé. - Oui c'est vrai. Et je vais te raconter.

Menalha pinça ses lèvres puis offrit un large sourire à son ami.

\- J'ai grandi sur une planète qui s'appelle Nadola. Elle est dans une autre constellation, assez loin. C'est une très grande planète. Il y a deux lunes et un soleil. De temps en temps les deux lunes se mettent chacune d'un côté du soleil le masquant, ce qui donne une lumière magique et unique. Il y aussi une très grande rivière qui traverse la ville pour se jeter ensuite dans un lac. Mes parents et moi vivons dans une grande maison. Nous sommes de la haute société et mes parents sont aimés de tous. Ils partagent leur fortune, comme je partage mes crédits avec vous tous. - Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Moi j'ai une famille comme ça, je reste avec eu. - J'aime ma famille, mais je voulais découvrir d'autre paysage. Partir à l'aventure. Mes parents m'ont toujours soutenu. Et voilà. Je suis très contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance en tout cas. - Moi aussi.

Les mois venait de passé. Du côté de chez Luke tout allait bien, la construction de son nouveau site avançait rapidement, il allait pouvoir bientôt commencer les apprentissages. Il restait très attentif au changement qu'il avait ressentit, certes faible mais puissant. Sur Outemlys c'était une tout autre histoire. Le comportement de Menalha était de plus en plus violent et froid envers les personnes qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien. Ses rêves lui provoquait de plus en plus de douleur dans le crâne et dans son corps. C'était une torture chaque nuit. Seamus mettait le changement de comportement de son ami sur le dos du manque de sommeil. Mais il arrivait que pendant une semaine, la jeune femme ne subisse aucun rêve, alors que son attitude était toujours aussi violente. Seamus finit tout de même par trouver un moyen de calmer Menalha, il suffisait qu'elle parle de son passé pour que tout aille mieux.

Seamus tenait beaucoup à Menalha, il vivait ici depuis sa naissance et n'avait jamais connu une amitié aussi forte. Il n'était pas très courageux, il ne savait pas faire grand chose mais il avait un grand coeur. Le jeune homme avait perdu ses parents, alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans. Un stupide accident dans leur maison. Cette perte avait renforcé le jeune homme, mais dû à sa timidité il n'avait jamais réussi à tisser de lien avec qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Menalha. Cette journée il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de faire de longue balade sur sa planète natale, il marchait sans but précis observant le paysage qu'il connaissait par coeur. Un jour alors qu'il marchait une objet survenu dans le ciel. Il ne s'y attarda pas trop, plus loin il vit sur une dune de sable une silhouette qui avait l'air perdu. D'une nature curieuse il avança, avec précaution, vers la silhouette. C'est alors qu'il découvrit une jeune femme. Elle avait l'air totalement perdu, le regard baladeur partout, les cheveux en bataille. Cette inconnu fit rire doucement le jeune homme et rapidement il trouva en elle une confiance inouï. Depuis ce jour les deux amis ne se séparent plus. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Il était tard, la nuit était présente et Menalha dormait. Comme chaque nuit elle avait peur de s'endormir par crainte de subir une autre crise dans tout son corps. Mais cette nuit là fut la pire d'entre toute. Elle y voyait encore cette homme, grand et imposant dans sa cape noire et son casque. Elle se voyait devant lui, demandant des explications sur ce changement qu'elle avait subi dans la Force.

\- « Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Luke Skywalker est une menace et il faut y mettre un terme. »  
\- « Je le ferais pour vous maître ! » Sans suit des images de haine, de colère, de sang, de violence. Le crâne de Menalha ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Son corps était une torture. Des hurlements, de la peur, des larmes. - « Seigneur Vador, Skywalker est sur Endor avec les rebelles. annonça un soldat »

\- « Parfait. » Le visage en sueur, cette douleur était atroce, les images défilaient rapidement, comme si elle voyait sa vie défiler devant elle et que la fin était proche. Mais ce qu'elle voyait ce n'était pas sa vie.

\- « Tue Luke Skywalker ! » Dans un sursaut la brune ouvrit les yeux. Le visage pâle en panique elle devait agir et vite. La meilleur chose à faire était de voir si tout ceci était réel. Cela pouvait paraître fou, mais il fallait qu'elle découvre la vérité. Alors elle se mit en tête de partir dès le matin. Elle fit son sac et laissa un mot pour Seamus avec des instructions à suivre. Quand le soleil prit possession du ciel la jeune femme ce mit en route rapidement vers un vaisseau qu'elle avait déniché. Plus loin, alors qu'elle approchait de son vaisseau, Seamus vint à la stopper.

\- Menalha, où tu vas ? Et c'est quoi ce mot ? Tu ne vas pas partir dans l'inconnu comme ça, à cause d'un rêve ?

\- Seamus, je dois partir. Je dois découvrir si tout ceci est vrai. Je t'en prie ne me retiens pas.

\- Trop tard. Ne pars pas, ou alors je viens avec toi.

\- Non, reste ici. Je ne veux pas que tu parte pour au final ne rien trouver. Si je ne trouve rien toutefois.

\- Promet de vite revenir.

\- Promis Seamus.

La jeune femme trouva la force et le courage de lui sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir sous l'oeil attentif de Seamus. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle le contact pour pouvoir la rejoindre par la suite.


End file.
